


Worst Nightmare

by FadedFromWater



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedFromWater/pseuds/FadedFromWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly escaped Will goes to Hannibal's residence to only find his worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Staggering through the gates of his own personal hell in his orange jumpsuit, tripping over his feet Will sees his worst nightmare. The sight of Hannibal and Alana sitting together made him cringe. In a moment of pure anger and hatred, he made his presence known. Alana threw herself up off of the couch next to the calm Hannibal. Will dragged himself to Alana and began to question her about what had happen in the days he was incarcerated. Alana turned to where Hannibal had been sitting, but only his shoes were left behind.

Alana knew what Hannibal was, but she was not about to accuse him of it. She looked into Will's eyes and he saw the fear, he grasped her arm and she began to lightly walk towards the door still talking in a shaken voice to Will. 

Once they reached the door they heard the foreign voice speak to them in a tone that they never heard before. Hannibal walked out from the door and smiled. Will dragged Alana behind him and walking back as Hannibal crept forward. 

Alana knew the layout of Hannibal's home, but blanked out from fear, she began to try to formulate and escape route. Alana knew there was no way to escape, Hannibal was smarter then to let them escape. Hannibal began to stalk forward and uttered "How long have I wanted to tell you Alana, and you too Will, you both are a big part of this stage."

"How...why....," Alana sobbed

"I'll tell you one day, but for now, you must know, I never meant to serve you two," Hannibal chuckled to himself.

Will looked around knowing that there was plenty of blunt objects to grab now that they were pushed into the middle of the room. Will hissed "I won't let you serve anyone, anymore," as he threw Alana back away from him.

Alana knew what was she was supposed to do, she throw off her heels and began to sprint to the kitchen. All she heard was the thumping of her own heart. She picked up the phone, there was no dial tone, her fears where then realized, Hannibal disconnected all of the phones, there was no way to escape with everyone alive. Alana grabbed a knife and began to run for her companion and the man she once cared so much for.

By the time she was back into the office she saw blood and men still fighting. She worried for both of their safety, but knew who she had to save. She ran over to Will and put the knife to his throat seizing the struggle of the two. Hannibal slogged back and his stiffened stance resumed. Hannibal began to chuckle. Will's eyes widened with betrayal he couldn't believe what Alana had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Alana whispered "I'm sorry" with the gleam in her eyes gone and the fear still installed.

Will knew there was only one way to get out of this situation, hurt Alana. Will was forced with a decision he did not want to make, but he did what he had to to keep Alana and himself alive. 

Will grabbed Alana's arm and twisted forcing her arm to turn in an unnatural way, within the same moment he grabbed the knife Alana had been pressing to his throat; Will then turned the beauty to face her beast, with the knife pushed against her throat. 

Hannibal smirked and chucked, "Will Graham, it's lovely to see what your many murders have done to your sympathy level as well as your mental state."

Will began to walk forward still with Alana in arms, anger filled him and rage fueled him, "This is not because of Hobbs' death, I did not kill those people. This is not due to my mental state, you and," Will spit the words in rage pushing the blade closer to Alana's throat, "Alana, forced me to do this!"

"Oh, Will, you should sit down, you don't look well."

"Move over and let us go safely or I kill Alana." 

"Will, you know the FBI is searching for you. Do you really think that you will be able to leave this establishment without being stopped by forces beyond me?"

"Move, Dr. Lecter" Will forced himself to spit out the words fearing Hannibal was right, Will was now holding the knife as close to Alana's throat without breaking skin. Alana's eyes were beginning to fill with despair and fear.

Hannibal couldn't see someone he cared for like that, he knew Will was going to be caught or go mad before he could tell the police what had happened. Hannibal knew the force would not believe Will, an escaped murderer who's brain was smelling from the encephalitis that was the dark storm cloud of the poor mans mind. Hannibal stepped aside for the madman and his beauty to exit, but Hannibal knew the their departure was to soon be halted with Jack Crawford's puppets. 

Will and his crying prisoner slowly exited Hannibal's residence through the back without being noticed by the dozen police cars driving into the driveway of the beautiful residence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alana, what was that?" Will exclaimed as he began to drive her car out of the parking lot.

Alana began to try to find a way to spare Will from the pain she would have to put him into to help them out of this. "Will, I couldn't threaten him. While you were incarcerated, I learned Hannibal isn't what the Jack believes; Will, I'm so sorry"

"What is he then, Alana?" Will screamed exasperated. "After the way he stalked us in his home, I'd like to know what the fucking hell I'm up against, Alana. I've already gone through someone falsely putting me into jail, you putting a knife to my throat, and my doctors not telling me that I'm crazy; I just want to be certain about what we are up against."

Alana mumbled fearfully "Will, you aren't crazy, you have a disease."

Will waited for Alana to continue but after what felt like several minutes Will pleaded kindly "Alana, just tell me what Hannibal actually is or whatever you need to say about him, I need to know."

Will, eyes focused on the road, had been unaware of Alana's caring gaze. "Will, Hannibal is a man who I thought I knew well, but he is a different man while his peers aren't around." Alana began trying to softly lay the impending bomb she was about to hand Will, "Hannibal Lecter is a man we both entrusted; he is incredibly intelligent and he played us all, Will. Hannibal isn't the man we thought, he is a psychopath, Will. I'm sorry but Hannibal is the man who put you jail and he is the Ripper, Will.

Will stared blankly into the road trying to process what Alana had handed him, he knew someone inside the force was doing this to him, he just couldn't see how Hannibal could do this to him. Hannibal was one of the few who Will spoke to, willingly, about his thoughts; now, Hannibal was the intelligent psychopath that he was searching so diligently for. Will was in a trance trying to understand where the signs were when He began to hear sirens. Will came back to reality and saw the police cars behind him, he began to try to find plans out of this situation.


End file.
